thejayrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Total destruction incident
The Total destruction incident occurred on July 22, 2005 during the peak of the Mays-Creek standoff. This event was the closest any nation with nuclear weapons to use them in a Mutual assured destruction event. The actual event only lasted two hours and forty-five minutes in total but it brought about the most change in nuclear policy. Background In October of 2004 the Republic of Jay and its allies pushed for the occupation of Creek falls, Cain by the Peoples Republic of Cain to end. Peace talks had stalled between all party's and it seemed an all out war would mostly likely be the outcome. ROJ had pushed for a complete withdrawal of PRC armed forces by the end of the the next year(2005) and for Cain to be recognized by the PRC. The incident On July 22, 2005 after intense peace talks failed when a PRC heavy bomber with nuclear capabilities was caught via radar entering Jaying air space. The aircraft was quickly forced to land at Andrew-Mack air force bass, where it was learned that the four bombs on board had be armed and were ready for deployment. This however was an accident, when the bomber took off from its air base in the PRC the weapons were meant to be in safe status. When it was discovered that the weapons were armed the base and surrounding towns was evacuated, with only a small staff tasked with disarming the warheads. In the off chance that the weapons detonated Jaying officials made the decision to move its threat level to red(highest level) and to launch its nuclear equipped heavy bombers along with arming its sub based nuclear weapons. PRC informed The PRC was informed that the plane landing with in the hour, but they however didn't learn of the armed state of the weapons till a bulletin was posted over the Station 21 radio network, this bulletin advised civilians living in the capital area of the PRC should seek shelter. This bulletin even listed the yelled and type of device that would be used. The PRC at this time began transmitting on all radio frequencies trying to alert Jaying officials of the mistakes. Operation Arrow strike and Operation Phoenix drop Having received no notification the PRC alerted its sub bases to arm its weapons for a preemptive strike(Operation Arrow strike) against a Jaying strike. At the same time do to a set back in the disarming of the four devices Jaying officals set Operation Phoenix drop into play. Close call At seven minutes to midnight four nuclear armed planes on both sides were within striking range when contact was picked up between the PRC and Jaying officials who began quick work of stopping the drops which was done at one min to midnight. At that time all the planes broke there flight paths and returned home. Abandonment of Nuclear based weapons After this incident both country's and many others began talks for total abandonment of nuclear weapons. Talks lasted two years and ended in the Nuclear free world treaty which established strong policy banning ownership and production of nuclear weapons with enforcement of the treaty by to be handled by all signing members. The signing of this treaty brought about the United earth treaty establishing the United earth agency, a peacekeeping origination tasked with controlling the disarmament of the twenty two nations with nuclear weapons. The disassemble of most of the worlds nuclear devices is being undertaken by Jay who in turn is provideing Nuclear power station's Non-nuclear weapons development The abandonment did however have a adverse affect, the mass development of non-nuclear weapons of mass destruction.